


Let's All Just Get Along

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anti being a soft bean, Apologies, Arguments, Dark being an ass, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack being precious, M/M, a bit of blood, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: A small argument breaks out in the house and somebody has to fix it.





	Let's All Just Get Along

Mark hummed as he pulled his clothes out of the drier, enjoying their warmth, folding each garment as he set them into a clothesbasket. He pulled out a pair of his jeans and noticed that the knees were shredded. Mark groaned, guessing this was eithet Dark's or Anti's doing. 

"Hey, Dark? Anti?" Mark questioned, alerting the two dark forms that were on the couch. The pair turned to face the black haired male.  
"Which of you two shredded the knees of MY jeans?" Mark asked, visible annoyed.  
"Wasn't me. I usually ruin my own clothes..." Dark replied, averting his gaze.  
"Anti...?" Mark urged, the young demon eyes widening.  
"I-I...did...but, I thought they were D-Dark's..." Anti mumbled, tears already forming.  
"Anti...I don't mind you borrowing my clothes but, you can't just destroy them!" The messy-haired Youtuber explained, raising his voice slightly.

Anti had light green and purple tears rolling down his face, soft sobs and hiccups escaping his now shaking form. He glitched from the couch to the hallway, in a cloud of pixels, and swiftly running into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind you.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Dark growled, clearly pissed off.  
"I didn't mean to make him cry..." Mark confessed, still holding his ripped up jeans.  
"Well, that doesn't FUCKING! CHANGE! ANYTHING!" Dark roared, leaping forward off the couch and slashing his sharp nails at Mark, cutting his cheek and knocking his glasses from his face.

Dark snapped from his feral rage, retracting his claws, noticing blood dripping from Mark's face.  
"I..." Dark began, knowing he'd just screwed up. Mark held up a hand to stop him, picked up his glasses and exited the room. Dark simply huffed and left in a puff of smoke, hiding himself in his own room.  
"Oh dear." Google spoke, stepping off his charging station, having seen the entire confrontation.

Jack had bumped into Mark and noticed the two bleeding cuts across his cheek and immediately freaked out, yanking Mark towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway.   
"What happened? I heard Anti slam his door, then yelling from Dark, and now you're bleeding!" Jack questioned, pressing a damp cloth against Mark's injured cheek.   
"Well...I raised voice towards Anti over him cutting holes in my jeans and I made him cry and then, Dark got pissed and he cut my cheek in a fit of rage." Mark explained as his boyfriend peeled paper from the back of a somewhat sizeable bandage and stuck it to his face.  
"Thanks, Jack...I hope those two aren't too mad at me..." The glasses wearing man chuckled, sighing at the large adhesive now stuck to him.  
"I'm sure Anti will forgive you quickly, given how much he likes you..." The Irish bean chimed in.  
"Yeah, Dark on the other hand...I dunno...He's a douche..." 

\---2 days later---

Anti entered the kitchen, getting a snack, despite not needing to eat, he still enjoyed food. He mainly enjoyed sweets and breakfast foods. He spotted a bag of blueberry bagels next to the toaster and almost audibly squealed. He put it in the toaster and literally stared at the device, waiting for it to pop.

"Um. Hey, Anti?" A deep voice spoke, spooking Anti, causing him to glitch slightly as he turned around.   
"O-Oh...H-Hey, Mark..." Anti spoke, tail swishing defensively behind him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I know how sensitive you can be." Mark apologized, scratching the back of his head.  
"It's alright! I s-should've asked who's pants they were before cutting holes in them- AHH!" Anti responded, jumping into Mark's chest, clinging to him as the toaster on the counter popped the, now toasted, bagel out.

"Heh. It's okay, buddy!" Mark soothed, knowing that he can just give the pants to Dark since they had nearly identical body types. Anti chuckled nervously as he removed himself from the man he had a not-so-secret crush on and returned his attention to his bagel.  
"Also, don't worry too much about Dark...I'll talk to him. He's just really bad expressing feelings and often bottles them up." Anti mentioned, spreading butter onto his bagel.  
"Heh, alright...Thanks, Anti." The glasses wearing male smirked, exiting the small kitchen.

\---1 day later---

Mark raised an eyebrow as his phone dinged, alerting him that he had a new text.   
From Dark: sorry  
Mark chuckled and replied: it's alright. sorry for hurting Anti's feelings  
Dark: it's okay.   
Dark: thanks for the new jeans btw  
Mark: no problem, Dark

And just like that, all was back to normal in the household.


End file.
